


Игры со временем

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Marauders, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Какие неожиданные дары может преподнести нам Судьба, даже если мы этого не хотим?И Гермиона, и Сириус учатся использовать эти шансы.





	Игры со временем

**Из дневника Сириуса Блэка:**

**4 июля, 1977 год, 18.00**  
_«Она возникла на полупустынной улице, соткавшись из рассеянного света фонарей и вечерней мглы. Меня не удивить чудесами, но чем-то её появление смущало. Аппарация или порталы явно были здесь ни при чем. Я невольно начал следить за ней глазами._

_Мы шли по разным сторонам улицы неподалеку от «Дырявого котла», куда я направлялся на встречу с Джеймсом. Она двигалась неторопливо, плавно переходя из одного пятна света в другое. Тонкая фигурка, длинные, ничем не собранные волосы. Полы свободного синего плаща плескались при ходьбе и обнажали стройные ноги. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать меня._

_И вдруг она обернулась. Наши взгляды встретились._

_– Вам нравится синий цвет? - спросила она. Голос у неё оказался красивым._

_Нелепый и странный вопрос. Похоже, именно поэтому я догнал её и ответил:_

_– Да. Очень._

_Мы двинулись дальше по улице. Я продолжал следить за ней краем глаза. Что-то не позволяло глазеть в открытую. Было в ней нечто нездешнее, наводящее на мысль о миражах. Если только бывают миражи из плоти и крови. И с такими ногами.  
Определенно тут была какая-то тайна. И меня все сильнее тянуло ее разгадать._

_– Как вас зовут? – конечно же, я не удержался и заговорил. Она остановилась, посмотрела мне в лицо. Чего только не было в этом взгляде: любопытство, сомнение, странный, совершенно непонятный мне восторг._

_– Гермиона._

_– Королевское имя, - брякнул я. Откуда это взялось в тот момент в моей голове? О прочтенных когда-то произведениях Шекспира я и думать тогда забыл._

_– А у вас – звездное, - в тон мне ответила она. Я недоуменно уставился на нее, а Гермиона лишь неловко улыбнулась и добавила: – Мне почему-то так кажется.  
Это звучало сомнительно. Но безумно, безумно интересно._

_– Вы угадали, Гермиона. Меня зовут Сириус._

_– Сириус, – снова этот напряженный взгляд, такой жадный и опасливый одновременно. – Выпьете со мной чаю?_

_– Не откажусь._  
***  
Маггловское кафе и чай с ванилью. Болтовня ни о чем. И все время этот взгляд. Искоса, из-под полуопущенных ресниц, поверх кружки с чаем. Гермиона все время смотрела на меня. Иногда в ее глазах загоралась решимость, и она делала вдох, будто собираясь сказать о чем-то важном, но каждый раз угасала, не проронив ни слова. Продолжала смотреть, наматывая прядь волос на указательный палец. Видимо, она так делает, когда о чем-то думает. 

_Я тоже не остался в долгу и наконец-то разглядел ее как следует._

_Высокий, чистый лоб, прямой нос, под глазами залегли тени. Должно быть, не высыпается. Губы плотно сжаты, если только не заставить ее улыбнуться. А глаза у неё теплые, как этот остывающий чай. Который, похоже, ударил мне в голову, потому что я накрыл ее руку своей. Она вздрогнула._

_– Ты не такая, как все. Ты невероятная._

_Дурацкая фраза. Сотни парней начинают клеиться к девушке с этих слов. Если бы существовала Большая энциклопедия флирта, она начиналась бы с этой фразы. Но никогда еще я не был настолько честен._

_По всем правилам из той же Энциклопедии она должна была бы покраснеть и заспорить – мол, что ты, совсем обычная, ты мне льстишь. Но она только вздохнула, улыбнулась и снова уставилась на меня этим своим взглядом._

_– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав._

_– Мы еще встретимся?_

_– Если Судьбе будет так угодно…_

**18 августа, 1998 год**  
Я захлопнула тетрадь. Стало страшно.

Что происходит? Зачем Сириус отдал мне это? Что он хотел этим сказать? 

Тогда, на пятом курсе, когда мы все лето жили в его доме, и потом, на Рождественских каникулах, мне казалось, что он уделяет мне больше внимания, чем следовало бы подруге крестника. А перед Рождеством он отдал мне толстую тетрадь и попросил сохранить для него. Тогда я спрятала тетрадь в своей комнате, зачаровав тайник. Я сделала тетрадь ненаходимой до тех пор, пока она не понадобится. Потом Сириус погиб. А о тетради я постепенно забыла. И вот сегодня обнаружила ее.

Я решила, что дневник крестного может сейчас поддержать Гарри, и поэтому нашелся. И как хорошо, что я заглянула туда, прежде чем отдать его.

Эта история… Таких совпадений не бывает. Что это – фантазии одинокого человека, запертого в собственном доме? Если фантазии – то почему я? Но если нет – могла ли я оказаться там или, вернее, тогда? 

Или речь всё же шла о какой-то другой кареглазой лохматой Гермионе, которая любит синий цвет, чай с ванилью и накручивает волосы на палец, когда думает. Но если так – зачем Сириус отдал дневник мне?

Вопросы, одни вопросы. Зачем только этот дневник снова появился? Я бы жила спокойно и даже не вспоминала о той тетради, что дал мне когда-то Сириус. 

Я спрятала дневник в сумку, пока его никто не увидел. Никто не должен знать. Никто не должен увидеть. И я не хочу ничего знать. Так будет лучше…

 **Рождество, 1999 год**  
– Как же прекрасно, что мы празднуем Рождество все вместе, нашей большой семьей, - пропела миссис Уизли, обращаясь ко мне, потому что в этот момент она наполняла мою тарелку едой. Я кивнула и улыбнулась.

Конечно, прекрасно. Если не вспоминать о том, что мы почти не разговариваем друг с другом, и о кошмарах, преследующих всех нас во сне. 

Вот Джинни разрезает индейку. Она нервничает, и ее руки дрожат, потому что Гарри еще не пришел. Каждый вечер, когда он уходит, она боится, что он больше не вернётся.

Гарри до сих пор уверен, что все погибли из-за него. И эту вечную печаль в его глазах не вытравить ничем. И даже я, человек, который был с Гарри в самые трудные времена, до сих пор не смогла убедить его в обратном. 

Джордж молча смотрит в окно, иногда перекидываясь парой слов с Чарли. Мистер Уизли что-то весело рассказывает миссис Тонкс. Маленький Тедди в это время дергает бабушку за рукав и спрашивает: «А где Галллли?». Билл и Флер в своем мире и не замечают никого. А Рон что-то мне рассказывает о своей работе в магазине Джорджа. Я его слушаю, но почему-то не слышу совсем.

Выглядит это все идиллически. Если не знать, что у каждого из нас на душе. Мы все еще только учимся снова жить нормально. Без войны. Я могу сколько угодно говорить, что это посттравматический синдром, сыпать маггловскими терминами, говорить, что всё пройдет. И все верят. Кроме меня самой.

– Добрый вечер, извините за опоздание, – в кухню вошел Гарри, немного виновато улыбаясь. Я облегченно выдохнула, зная, какая борьба была в его душе. 

Гарри обнял маленького Тедди, бросившегося к нему, на мгновение встретился со мной взглядом и присел рядом с Джинни, на лице которой была написана неподдельная радость. 

***  
– Гермиона, может, ты нам сыграешь? – Гарри кивнул в сторону фортепиано, которое появилось в Норе, когда Уизли узнали, что я занимаюсь музыкой.

– Да, Гермиона, сыграй что-нибудь, - в голосе Рона будто звучало невысказанное: «Ну, давай, покажи, на что ты тратила чертову кучу времени, которое могла провести со мной».

Я улыбнулась и направилась к пианино. Села на стул и выпрямила спину. Поймала ободряющий взгляд Гарри, отраженный на темной лакированной поверхности, и мягко провела рукой по клавишам. Правая нога коснулась педали. В воздухе на мгновение повис протяжный звон. И раздались начальные аккорды – тихие и нервные, будто ритм замирающего сердца. Потом полилась мелодия. Она поднималась от тихого, едва слышного шепота до пронзительных рыданий. Комната наполнялась музыкой, и отражение глаз слушателей говорило мне, что их чувства схожи с моими. 

_[До-до-до-си-соль]_ Мы думали, что победили. Но уже тогда, заранее, мы проиграли своей памяти. 

_[До-до-до-си-ля]_ Победа подарила нам нескольких месяцев эйфории. А когда они закончилось, началось безумие. У каждого – свое. 

_[Фа-фа-ми-фа]_ Мы пытаемся забыть, но не можем. Мы помним, как боялись каждого шороха, как плакали ночами втайне друг от друга. Как слышали о смерти людей, которых видели совсем недавно. Как видели смерть близких и любимых, которых недавно обнимали. Мы умираем духовно с каждой минутой, с каждой секундой, а это еще хуже физической смерти.

 _[До-до-до-си-соль]_ Мы живем прошлым. И жалеем о несбывшемся.

 _[До-до-до-до-си-до]_ И получается, что для нас война все равно проиграна. 

_Но шоу должно продолжаться._

Последние ноты угасли в полной тишине. Я не торопилась оборачиваться.  
Музыка – мой способ говорить о запретном. Думаю, я сошла бы с ума, не вернись год назад к давно заброшенным урокам фортепиано. Теперь мои пальцы умеют кричать о том, что язык не поворачивается сказать. 

Первой нарушила молчание миссис Уизли.

– Ой, Гермиона, какая чудесная мелодия! Правда ведь, Артур? Рон? Гарри?

– Да-да, - рассеянно отозвался мистер Уизли. Видно было, что он все еще глубоко в себе. Гарри улыбался мне.

– «Show must go on», Гермиона?

Я кивнула. Джордж ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал мне бокалом. Я молча вернулась на свое место, а миссис Уизли как ни в чем не бывало начала что-то рассказывать. Вот только мало кто её слушал.

***  
Сон в эту ночь так и не пришел. Половину ее я провела, разыскивая среди книг и вещей тот дневник Сириуса.

Кажется, я наконец-то готова узнать правду.

**10 августа, 1977 год, 12.00**

_Сегодня было невыносимо жарко. Я сидел у Фортескью и наслаждался ледяным лимонадом и мятным мороженым._

_Жизнь текла своим чередом, но временами я думал о Гермионе. Её появление казалось мне просто сном._

_Я скользил взглядом по прохожим. Было много знакомых и незнакомых лиц. Скучно. Джеймс с родителями был в гостях у дальних родственников, Питер тоже куда-то уехал… а у Ремуса полнолуние. Так что пришлось коротать день в одиночестве._

_– Здравствуй, Сириус, – услышал за своей спиной знакомый мелодичный голос._

_Я резко обернулся. Да, это была она. Женщина-загадка с королевским именем._

_– Судьба, оказывается, удивительно благосклонна ко мне. Но, честно говоря, не ожидал, что мы встретимся здесь._

_– Ты не думал, что я ведьма?- Гермиона насмешливо посмотрела на меня._

_– Спорный вопрос. И да, и нет, – я лениво откинулся на спинку стула. Свои длинные волосы Гермиона заколола, что прекрасно гармонировало с голубым сарафаном и обнажало нежную шею. При свете дня я заметил, что она была очень бледной. Такими бывают только люди, которые долго, не покладая рук, работают. И как вампиры, только по ночам выходят на улицу._

_– Не хочешь прогуляться? Сегодня прекрасная погода._

_– Я буду польщен, леди, – я встал со стула и поцеловал руку опешившей Гермионе. Я ожидал, что она засмущается, но вместо этого она… засмеялась!_

_– Сколько же в тебе жажды жизни, – ответила Гермиона, глядя на меня практически с материнской нежностью. Вот еще, у меня на неё другие планы!_

_Правда, кроме этого в голосе Гермионы чувствовалась легкая зависть. Что же её так мучает?.._

_***  
Эта прогулка разительно отличалась от нашей первой встречи. Гермиона смеялась над моими шутками, расспрашивала о Хогвартсе и буквально расцветала на глазах. Но вот на мои расспросы о своей жизни она отвечала уклончиво. Мне на ум тут же пришел Отдел Тайн. Там-то точно работники сидят от заката до рассвета._

_Я чувствовал её жадный интерес к своей персоне – и это радовало. Так же, как и то, что она позволила взять её за руку и даже обнять на прощание. О большем я и не помышлял. Это же вторая встреча, а я все-таки джентльмен._

_**23 сентября, 1977 год, 21.00**  
Получив записку от Гермионы с предложением встретиться в Дырявом котле вечером, я ходил полдня из угла в угол. И Джеймс, гребаный мародер рогатый, просто покатывался со смеху, глядя на моё лицо. А что делать? Я сам не знал, почему, но нервничал._

_Да и как не нервничать, когда ты не знаешь о женщине ничего, кроме имени и того, что она – ведьма? Гермиона была для меня сплошной тайной. Манящей, привлекательной. Её хотелось разгадать, понять и узнать. И я многое был готов отдать за это._

_И вот вечером мы сидели на ковре, потягивая вино, которое я достал из наших мародерских запасов. Взгляд задумчиво скользил по лицу Гермионы, такому родному и чужому одновременно. Мы молчали, изучая друг друга. Знал бы Джеймс – умер бы от смеха. Он-то считал, что тишина с женщиной возможна только в одном случае. Да и я тоже так думал когда-то._

_А сейчас это молчание казалось самым верным._

_– Я рада, что ты пришел, – вдруг произнесла Гермиона. Я решительно придвинулся ближе и коснулся её щеки._

_– Я не мог не прийти._

_– Ну конечно, ты же любишь загадки, – улыбнулась она, позволяя моей руке скользить по линии лба, чуть вздернутому носу._

_– Ты что же, мысли мои читаешь? – возмутился я._

_– Возможно, – победоносно хмыкнула она._

_– Гермиона, – мои пальцы завершили свой путь у нижней губы. – Сколько тебе лет?_

_– Такие вопросы некрасиво задавать женщинам, - смеясь, ответила она, взъерошив мои волосы, но не отодвинулась. - К тому же, если бы я тебе ответила, сколько мне сейчас лет, ты бы потерял дар речи._

_– Меня трудно шокировать. И я действительно хочу узнать о тебе больше._

_– Хорошо. Кое-что я тебе могу рассказать, – Гермиона с вызовом посмотрела на меня, - меня зовут Гермиона. Я училась в Хогварсте, на факультете Гриффиндор. Была лучшей ученицей на курсе. Я люблю синий цвет, ценю в людях преданность дружбе и храбрость. Могу без раздумий броситься на помощь близкому человеку, не могу не доказать свою точку зрения. Этого достаточно, чтобы ты, наконец, решился меня поцеловать?_

_– Определенно, – ответил я, притягивая её к себе. Нет, она точно легилимент…_

***  
Мне хватило сил прочитать дневник ровно до половины. После этого я поняла, что если не остановлюсь – начну плакать. 

Сириус записывал все встречи с женщиной, которую звали королевским именем Гермиона. Время, день, месяц, год. Все до мелочей. Иногда он отвлекался и писал не только о встречах с ней, но и о своём восприятии того, что происходит между ними. Эти строки дышали жизнью, картины прошлого буквально вставали перед глазами. Сомнений не было – Сириус был серьезно влюблен в эту Гермиону.

Спрятав дневник обратно в сумку, я пыталась заснуть, но ничего не получалось. Я ворочалась туда-сюда и глубоко дышала, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Я мучилась от осознания, что вторглась в чужую жизнь. Что подглядела в замочную скважину, в которую мне лучше было не заглядывать. Потому я узнала любящего Сириус Блэка.

А самым главным было осознание того, что я _завидую_ этой Гермионе. Её любили так, как меня никогда не полюбят. Его жажда жизни заряжала её каким-то внутренним светом, уверенностью в себе и счастьем…

Когда я читала первую запись, мне еще казалось, что это была я. Сейчас я понимала – это всё удивительно совпадение. И больше ничего. Я просто не могу оказаться этой женщиной. 

А еще меня поразили строки, написанные Сириусом в октябре 1981 года. Как будто он чувствовал – что-то вот-вот должно произойти:

От безумия до безумия  
Сотни тысяч нелегких шагов…  
Я кричу - но мой крик разбивается,  
О холодный смеющийся круг.

Ох, Мерлин, как же хочется прийти к кому-нибудь всесильному и попросить… если не воскрешения Сириуса, то хотя бы позволения мне попасть в прошлое на пару часов. И взглянуть на него. Живого. Я раньше не ценила этого человека. Его смех, истории из молодости, совместные уборки дома. Попытки жить, несмотря на двенадцать лет ада.

Но это невозможно. Невозможно изменить прошлое. Невозможно вернуться назад. У меня есть только память. И дневник Сириуса Блэка. Наверное, это единственное, чего я заслуживаю…

 **4 июля, 2002 год, 10.00**  
Голова раскалывалась, глаза слипались, а дождь за окном нервировал. Хотелось куда-то уйти, исчезнуть спрятаться. Но без меня не могут обойтись.

Безупречная мисс Грейнджер. Всё знающая, во всем разбирающаяся. К ней можно прийти за советом, с любой проблемой, принести какие-нибудь найденные после очередных заданий редкие вещи. Она определит их ценность, пристроит в Отдел Тайн или еще куда-то. Мисс Грейнджер никогда не ошибается…. Но, черт возьми, как же мисс Грейнджер устала от этого. 

Осторожный стук в дверь отвлёк меня от этих размышлений. 

– Войдите, – ответила я. В кабинет вошел Генри Джексон – один из самых квалифицированных авроров, оставшихся от старой гвардии. 

– Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, – добросердечно улыбнулся он.

– Доброе, – кивнула я в ответ. 

– Мистер Поттер сказал, что это лучше всего принести вам для изучения. Мы нашли в доме у одного ученого, – произнёс аврор, и достал… тонкую золотую цепочку с крошеными песочными часами на ней. Я почувствовала, что мне стало трудно дышать. 

– Он умер очень странным образом, но это совсем не для ваших прелестных ушей. А эта вещь была найдена в его кабинете вместе с этими заметками. Как мы поняли, он создал очень оригинальный маховик времени. Каждый поворот – отправление на год назад, в тот же день. Количество часов равно числу оборотов. Но условия использования и более подробные инструкции написаны уже древними рунами. Потому мистер Поттер просил вас расшифровать и проверить, исправен ли он.

– Конечно, мистер Джексон. Передайте мистеру Поттеру, что я всё сделаю, - сказала я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос не дрожал. Объемная кипа пергаментов легла на мой стол.

– Огромное спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Всего доброго. 

– Удачного дня.

Как только аврор вышел, я схватилась за бумаги и начала жадно читать. Мерлин, это удивительно. Я могу вернуться в то же место, откуда исчезла. Единственная проблема – я вернусь не в точку поворота маховика, а если, к примеру, моё время истекло в прошлом в полночь, то и в свой день я вернусь в полночь. Но разве это большая потеря, с учётом возможности исчезнуть в далёкое прошлое?..

Дрожащими руками я взяла цепочку и стала аккуратно рассматривать часы. Цепочка порвана, но они не повреждены… Повинуясь странному порыву, я посмотрела на календарь. Четвертое июля. Тот самый день, когда Сириус встретил Гермиону… 

Мисс Грейнджер устала. Мисс Грейнджер всегда знает, что делать. И мисс Грейнджер имеет право на счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Ms. Argent, которая ночными разговорами про Сириуса вдохновила меня дописать эту историю))


End file.
